It's A Day
by Gigi13
Summary: set between 'It's A Father' and 'It's A Trip A oneshot story about an average day in the life of Sarai.


A/N: This is just another stand-alone Sarai story I thought of while I am still working on the next 'It's A Trip' chapter. This time, it's one day with Sarai. This takes place after 'It's A Father', and before 'It's A Trip'.

**

* * *

**

**7am. **

Sarai groggily lays in her bed. She's been up for a few minutes, but the will to get out of bed does not exist.

**7: 01am.**

Her bedroom door opens and Angel walks in. "Princess, time to get up," he says. She responds by pulling the comforter over her head. He sighs, every morning it's the same thing. "Five minutes longer," he stated.

"Yes, daddy, I'll be up." she replies. They both know it's a lie.

**7:06 am**

Angel re-entered her room and pulled away the covers to reveal Sarai, and of course Skittles, both resting on the same pillow. "Haven't I told you not to let the dog sleep right next to you like that?" he asks.

"Haven't I told you I don't care? And five minutes longer," she says.

"You said that five minutes ago."

"And I'll be saying it five minutes from now, you know that."

Sighing, he left the room. Getting her out of bed in the morning, was hands down harder then the day ahead of him at Wolfram and Hart.

**7:26 am.**

She gets out of bed and begins the search for what to wear.

**7:36 am**

Finally picks out an outfit and puts it on. Brushes and hair teeth, slips on a puddle of water she somehow managed to create on the bathroom floor.

**7:49 am.**

"Daddy I fell," she whines as she enters the kitchen.

"You always fall."

"You don't love me anymore!"

"Yup, that's why I poisoned this," he replies, as he hands her a pop tart and a glass of strawberry milk.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Could I have a chocolate bar instead?" she hopefully asks, like she does every morning. Angel doesn't answer, he just glares.

**7:54 am**

Breakfast is over, Angel is ready to take her to school. "Can I drive today?" Sarai asks. Angel's face twitches at the mere thought. They leave the apartment.

**7:58 am**

"Sarai, pick one station and leave it on," Angel requests as they drive toward her school. She continues to play with the radio.

"If I was driving, we'd be there by now," she stated.

"Oh, believe me, I know."

**8:05 am**

They arrive at the highschool. Sarai gets out of the car. Angel rolls the window down(but avoids direct sunlight), quickly waves goodbye and wishes her a good day, along with saying he loves her. She is mortified and storms into the school.

**8:07 am**

"Dad is horrible!"

"Spike is horrible!"

Sarai and Dawn exclaim at each other when they meet by the locker they share.

"Dad waved goodbye to me and yelled out the car window."

"So did Spike!"

"What is wrong with those mushy-overprotective-sentimental-vampires?"

"They want to destroy us, that's what."

"They do it every morning, just get over it already," Ryan points out as he approaches the girls. He and Sarai kiss, until its time to go to their first class.

**8:10 am**

Sarai goes to her first class, which is science. She sits in the seat next to Dawn and thinks about how unfair it is that Ryan isn't in the class.

**8:11 am**

She raises her hand when the teacher calls her name during the attendance check. Then she copies down the homework assignment and the 'aim' that's written on the blackboard.

**8:13 am**

Thinks of ways she can scam Fred into doing the science homework when she gets home.

**8:15 am**

Falls asleep.

**8:45 am**

Gets woken up by Dawn and copies all down all the notes on the board.

**8:50 am**

Leaves science class. Talks with Dawn about how they should ditch their next class, then they remember the time they actually cut class, and got caught, and how it angered their vampires dearly, so they forget about the idea and she sets off to find Ryan.

**8:52 am**

Ryan is found. "Get a good sleep?" he asks.

"Always do."

"I can tell...you still have drool residue on your chin."

She touches her face and realizes two things, a; he's right and b; Dawn, who is probably laughing her ass off where ever she is, and is going to die for not telling her. "Damn. I'll see you in class," she says, rushing off to the bathroom to quickly wash her face.

**8:55 am**

Arrives at next class, which is math, and sits next to Ryan.

**8:57 am**

Points out to the teacher that whatever they learn today will never be needed in real life.

**9:16 am **

"Okay so you need to find the largest angle in the triangle, then find the largest in the rhombus, and state which is bigger," her teacher tells the class.

Sarai drops her pencil on her desk, "okay, so you need to find situation that I'd be in that this knowledge would help me out. Please, explain how I can suddenly fucking land in front of a triangle and a rhombus and need to know which angle is bigger? Or to make it easier, just tell me the last time _you_ needed to know."

The class laughs. The teacher sighs, "Sarai, first of all, do not use that word in my classroom, and second of all, just do the assignment."

"Do the assignment? Fine. The triangles biggest angle is 74, which makes it the bigger of the two because the rhombus is 54. Happy? Now, you still haven't answered my damn question."

"I'm calling your father later."

Sarai shrugs. "What else is new?"

"How has he not killed you by now?" Ryan whispers.

"Because, she's never called him. I wrote down Spike's number when she handed out those contact sheets the first day."

Sarai's friend Jessica over hears, "you gave a fake number?" she questions in a low voice. Sarai nods. "I knew you forged the notes, but I didn't know you did this too!. You're an evil genius."

"It runs in my family," she replies. Ryan, being the only one who can fully enjoy her reply, laughs.

**9:40 am**

Goes into art class. She enjoys art class because there's no real 'work' involved, so she stays awake and behaves herself.

**10 am**

Receives Text Message from Spike consisting of a new Angel insult he just thought of and used in an argument with him. She finds it hysterical

**10:25 am**

Enters gym locker room and gets changed. Once she's done getting changed, she heads off to the gym. The teacher tells them all to run fifty laps. She's way, way, way, before everyone else. So she decides to go to the bathroom.

**10:35 am **

She enters the bathroom and goes into a stall. When she exits the stall, she jumps in shock when she see's someone's waiting for her outside. "Can you PLEASE warn me before you show up? And also, must you do it right after I piss?" she questions as she washes her hands.

"For the last time, I am not Angel, so stop trying to order me around like you do with him," Darla replies. Sarai sticks her tongue out at her. Darla smiles.

"So, what's the reason for this visit?"

Darla shrugs, "I just wanted to see my darling girl. Plus, I don't always get to pick the times, I gotta take what the powers give me," she says.

"I know," Sarai answers, a bit sadly. "You haven't been around in a few days."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's a bitch being dead like this, it cramps my style and schedule."

Sarai chuckles, "sounds a lot like school."

"Speaking of, get back to class."

"It's not a class, its gym. Gym isn't a real class."

"I don't care, go."

"Yes, mom." Sarai goes off back to her class and Darla disappears. Sarai's not going to mention her visit to anyone, the same way she's never mentioned all the others.

**11:10 am**

Sarai enters the lunchroom and sits with Ryan, Dawn and some of their other friends. She brought her with her lunch that day so she pulls out the brown paper her lunch is packed in. It consists of a sandwich, an iced tea and a pudding cup. She rolls her eyes at the dorkiness that is her father, once she notices the post-it attached to the foil of her sandwich that reads; _'Hope you're having a good day. Don't eat the pudding first! -Loving and thinking about you always, daddy.'_ She puts the sandwich aside and grabs the pudding cup, which is when she notices he put a note on that too, _'I said DON'T eat it first!'_ that note reads. 'Like that'll stop me,' she thinks. Her cellphone rings. She answer's it, "hello?"

"Put the pudding down!" the most familiar voice she knows demands before hanging up.

She eats her sandwich first as she talks with her friends. She soon gets bored. "Okay someone pick a letter, W, A, S, C, L, F, F2, E, H or D," she announces.

"W," her friend Steve says. She smiles. She was hoping it would be W.

"Okay, now someone pick one of the following; pizza, immigration or stripper," she says.

"Immigration," Jessica says before any of the boys say stripper. Sarai smiles again because that was what she was hoping for.

She takes out her cell phone and dials a number. "Yes, hello immigration people, I'd like to bring it to your attention that there's a British guy walking around LA who doesn't have the proper green card. His name is Wesley Wy-" the phone is taken out of her hands by Dawn.

"You can't have Wesley deported!" she states.

"You sound like my dad! Besides, he does have the right green card so he couldn't actually be deported, I just wanted to give him a scare." She takes back her call phone, "but since you object to it so much, I'll just send a _male_ stripper to his office instead."

**11:55 am.**

Walks into history class and takes a seat.

**12:20 pm.**

Receives a text message from Doyle containing a very funny, very dirty joke he had just heard in the bar he was at, it also said Spike said 'hi'. She passes her phone to Ryan and Ryan's best friend for them to read. They all laugh.

**12:40 pm**

Walks into her English class, her last class of the day, and is grateful that she is one of the luckily ones who got the early schedule.

**12:50 pm**

Her and Dawn get into an argument with the teacher, after they are told that the next book they're going to read is 'Dracula'.

"I will not read this book!" Dawn insists.

"Yeah, you really expect us to read about a vampire who doesn't pay his debts to much cooler vampires? I don't think so!" Sarai adds.

"Girls, you will read this book. You have too."

"Its against our religion and beliefs," Sarai says.

"I'm sure it's not," the teacher argues.

Dawn and Sarai both take out their cell phones and hit 1 on their speed dials. "Hi daddy" Sarai says to her father. "Hi Spike," Dawn says to the person she considers her father. They explain the situation and hand the phones to the teacher. There is some yelling and foul language involved from the enraged 'fathers'.

"Okay, I'll find something else for you two to read," the teacher states, after the conversation is over.

**1:53 pm**

Walks into Wolfram and Hart building with Dawn. Dawn goes to up to Spikes place to do her homework, Sarai goes to find Gunn. On the way, she runs into Wesley.

"You're an evil child," he states.

"And you're an asshole, what's your point?" she replies, but unlike most times, she say's it light heartedly. "what's wrong? Didn't like your gift?" Wesley doesn't reply, he just walks away.

She goes and hangs out with Gunn for awhile. He shows her a picture he took of Wesley's face when the stripper arrived.

**2:40 pm**

Does nails with Harmony.

**3pm**

Tries to put ways of conning Fred into doing her homework into action.

**3:03 pm**

Fails successfully, and goes to hang out with Faith.

**4:07 pm**

Finally goes up to the penthouse. She turns on the TV and feeds her dog.

**4:10 pm**

Starts homework.

**4:15 pm**

After five minutes of hard work, she takes an ice cream break. Followed by a laying around watching TV break.

**5 pm**

Finally completes homework as Angel walks through the door. Smiles and waves at him.

**5 pm and two seconds**

Frowns slightly when she see's Cordelia is with him and assumes she's having dinner with them. _'Doesn't she realize that her time with him is when I'm at school? When I come home, he's supposed to be my daddy, and only my daddy, not her boyfriend too!' _she thinks. "So, what's up?" she asks, trying to hide the fact that she's annoyed.

"Nothing much, how was your day?" Angel asks as he gives Sarai a kiss on the cheek.

She wipes her hand where he kissed her, "please, there's someone here," she complains. Angel rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna start dinner," Cordelia announces.

"You're cooking?" Sarai questions, becoming very scared.

"No, actually, I'm calling the Italian place down the street," she answers as she picks up the phone. Sarai is very relieved.

She goes into her room and goes online until the food comes.

**5:37 pm**

Comes out of room and eats dinner.

**6 pm**

Finishes eating, and closes eyes as Angel kisses Cordelia goodbye.

**6:03 pm**

Opens eyes and goes to the couch to watch an hour of Seinfeld, and forces Angel to join her. "I don't get this show. It's not about anything," he complains.

"Yeah, I know. That's the whole point."

"I don't find it funny."

"That's because you have no sense of humor."

"Oh that's right, I forgot."

"That's because your old."

"Once again, thank you for pointing that out."

"Anytime."

**7:20 pm**

While watching 'Friends', Sarai gets up and goes into the kitchen. She returns with a pint of ice-cream and two spoons; one for her, one for Angel. Although he usually doesn't like to eat, he takes the spoon and digs into ice-cream because he knows she wants him too.

**7:30 pm**

Sarai and Angel catch up on that days Soap Operas together.

**8:30 pm**

Due to fast forwarding through commercials and characters they find annoying, the soap-watching is over with, so she went in her room, turn on the TV and signed online to IM Dawn, Ryan, Willow, and whoever else she knew that was online.

**9:06 pm**

Receives call from Spike regarding the call from the math teacher he got.

**Midnight**

As Sarai is still online and watching TV, Angel enters her bedroom and stands behind her facing the computer. "Can I help you?" she questions, not taking her eyes of the screen.

"No, but you can go to bed."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."

"No you won't. Say goodnight to whoever you are talking too."

Sarai ends her IM's, shuts her computer down, and gets into bed. "Goodnight, fatherly person," she says as she gets in a comfortable position.

Angel laughs softly, "goodnight, Princess."

"Damn right I'm the princess," she replies. He lightly hits the top of her head, and then gives her a kiss goodnight. "Sleep tight, don't let the hair gel bite!" she exclaims as he leaves the room.

**12:30 am**

She is sure that Angel has gone to bed, so she get's up, and let's the dog in her room, and on her bed. Then she continues to watch late night TV. Sure she should be falling asleep, but she has her 8:15 half-hour nap each day to back her up.

**2 am**

Finally falls asleep.

**7 am**

Lays in her bed as she prepares to do the whole process over again.

Finished.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's what Sarai's normal day is like. I hope you all enjoyed it, feel free to review and let me know if you did :) and I promise the next's 'It's A Trip' chapter should be done soon. 


End file.
